Centrifugal rpm regulators for injected combustion engines are known that have a governor sleeve that is rpm-dependently displaceable via centrifugal weights and can transmit its control motion via at least one intermediate lever to the fuel quantity adjustment member that controls fuel supply from the fuel pump, thereby acting on a force transfer member, supported at the regulator housing and at the same time acting indirectly upon the fuel quantity adjustment member. These elements are subjected to the force of at least one control spring and include at least one elastically sprung contact engaging the force transfer member and thereby effectively come into engagement with the governor sleeve, as well as encompassing a swing lever that transmits the spring-urged travel of the contact, respectively of the adjustment control path of the governor sleeve, whose swing axle is provided with a clearance. That facilitates control movements in opposition to the prevailing control motion during at least a portion of the spring-urged travel of the contact.
There is also known a centrifugal regulator (German OS No. 1 954 834) whose adjustment control mechanism is equipped with a swing lever which facilitates control rod movement variable with rpm level that is, the control rod (and thus the maximum fuel supply) can be varied either to provide a lesser or greater quantiy of fuel during a rise in the rpm level. This latter device has several disadvantages which stem from its construction, in particular the jointed connection of the swing lever to the intermediate lever, the butting of the swing lever against at least two detents remotely situated from each other and located on the force transfer member, and at least one of the detents is elastically deflected, all of which factors account for increased friction due to the demands of pressure and sliding forces upon the pivot and the detents occurring under the force of displacement of the governor sleeve during the swinging motion of the swing lever, thus adversely affecting control rod adjustment and detrimentally influencing the fuel adjustment control of the regulator. In addition, the higher torsional stresses conducted to the swing lever during control rod adjustment are to be considered a further disadvantage of the mechanism embodied in that known regulator, since they can lead to an undesirable control rod position adjustment.